Dealings With The Truth
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Alternate ending to Phantom Planet and carried on after wards. Disclaimer: Do not own Danny Phantom.
1. Maddie

Maddie could not believe it. Her son was Danny Phantom, the ghost kid? She panicked when Jazz hinted that Danny had died when the ship crashed and they were all doomed, but then the Ghost Kid flew out the portal. A parade of ghost flying after him and they did it!

They turned the world intangible, they saved everyone and now the mother was watching as the ghost boy talked to the other ghosts, who left then talked to her daughter and her son's closet friends.

She walked right up to Danny Phantom and took his head in hers. She saw that the ghost boy was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Are you my Danny?" she whispered but the entire pole heard her and she heard several people gasp. Another halfa?

"Yes" said her baby boy as he lay his head onto her shoulder and slowly fell asleep, leaning more of his body weight onto her. There was a flash of bright light and two rings travelled up his body and there he was.

Her baby boy. Her son. Everyone's hero.

Sleeping on her shoulder just like he did when he five.


	2. Residents Of Amity Park

Dash Baxter was at home, watching the saving of the world on the tele. He did not cry when Danny Phantom's ship crashed. He did cheer when Danny Phantom saved the day, like all heroes should. But he nearly fainted, and this he would not deny as most of the school did something not in their character, when Danny Phantom changed into Danny Fenton, the resident loser of Casper High.

"No way" he whispered. He had been wailing on his hero. That is just not right, well in his head. That is not right.

* * *

Paulina went into shock. When Danny Phantom collapsed against Maddie Fenton, and changed into Danny Fenton, much the same way as Mayor Masters did. It took roughly two hours for her to move and that was to scream. The boy she fancied, no the boy she loved, she rejected at least a million times. She had completely blown her chance.

* * *

Kwan just laughed. He had completely freaked his parents out. When Danny Phantom changed into Danny Fenton he just started to laugh. He could not believe he was so thick. It all made sense. Danny always going to the toilet during class and possibly disappearing for the day. Phantom hanging around the school most of the time. Phantom knowing all their names. So all Kwan did was laugh.

* * *

Star smiled. But it was not her normal smile. It was her thinking smile that has been known for freak many a people out. All she had to do was talk to Danny. Get to know him a bit. This is a perfect thing for her essay to get into University.

* * *

Mikey got so excited he nearly peed his pants. He pointed to the TV and yelled to his parents - "I know him! Mum and Dad, I know him!" His parents nodded. Everyone knew him. He was the son of the Ghost Hunting family. Mikey was wondering if he could help Danny in any way, be known as something other than a geek.  
'Maybe I can tutor him' 'He has Jazz' 'Maybe I can be his sidekick' 'Nope, Sam and Tucker' 'Oh well, I'll think of something' and he settled down to watch the rest.

* * *

Mr Lancer stared at the screen. He stared as Maddie lowered Danny down. He stared as Tucker and Sam picked up Danny and carried him into the building. To an outsider it would like Mr Lancer had become a stature and they would be right. Mr Lancer did not want to believe that he missed something as important as this is. He often prided himself on knowing exactly was going in the lifes of his students. He knew that Dash has a stash of teddy bears in his wardrobe. He knew that Mikey was stressing too much and got him into cartoon making - Mikey has his own channel on Youtube that Mr Lancer knews several of the jocks watch as they are often talking about it.

How did he miss this?


	3. Parents

Sam and Tucker carefully lay Danny down onto one of the makeshift bed. Maddie, Jack and Jazz followed behind them. Danny was lightly snoring and pulled the blanket around himself as his mother pulled it over him.

'Just like when he was a baby' thought Maddie.

"Alright you two, get talking" said Jack, the man Maddie married - a family man.

"I'm sorry Mr Fenton but we can't tell you" said Sam, her arms folded behind her back.

"Why not?" asked Maddie.

"Because it isn't their story to tell" said Jazz, her hand brushing through Danny's hair. He twitched.

"Erm okay" said Jack, a little upset. Sam and Tucker glanced at Jazz, and left to give the family a little time.

* * *

**Maddie**

Oh Danny, I remember when you were born. A boy with his father's looks, a tiny baby given to me, you blinked and looked up at me. I could not hold my smile.

Then we watched you grow up, sadly you grew more under the love of Jazz than us because we were busy. But I was there to take you to the zoo for the first time, you loved the birds because they could fly. I was there when you went to school for the first time and was knocked over by a young Tucker Foley. I was there when you met Sam two years later, it was a mother child day at school and she was alone, her mother had not come because it was her first day, and you went over and said "You can share my mummy, she won't mind." Sam is still over for dinner every Sunday, Tucker too.

Then you had the accident. We though you got shocked but you were electrocuted! You were in a coma for two days, weren't allowed the bed for another two and finally allowed to school after a week but your clumsiness reached the roof. You were banned from handling fragile school equipment.

Oh, how could I have missed the signs? How could I miss by baby boy grow into a hero?

* * *

**Jack **

Danny-boy, the hero. I am going to have to get used to that, wow, me the father of a hero, I mean I always expected to the father of a psychologist and an astronaut, but a hero half ghost hybrid.

I know many people do not see me as anything other than that a bumbling fool, but when my family is in danger, I am worse than Maddie with weapons.

But how could I miss my own flesh and blood in danger! I remember when Danny first learned about astronauts, he was about five and was watching a space film with me and he turned to me and said: "Daddy, when I grow up, I'm going to be like they men and fly."

I never thought he would actually fly. But I can proudly say that I am the father of a hero and that I am proud of my son. My little astronaut.


	4. Illness?

Danny slept in the next day and the next, his mother was actually starting to worry. By the third day, she decided that they need to get him home. His father and his sister agreed.

Sam and Tucker stayed with Danny as his family went searching for a plane that could take them home.

An hour after they had left, Jazz and Jack came back saying that they found one and a pilot that would take three families home: the Fentons, the Masons and the Foleys.

With their parents in the plane and their best friend (possibly boyfriend) safely in the plane, Tucker and Sam started to look through a list of ghostly illnesses that was given to them from Frostbite in case Danny ever caught one, as a half ghost and human, Danny could catch both human and ghost illnesses.

Maddie and Jack were going through their Phantom database to see how they could have missed it, how they could have missed that Phantom was their son.

The Mason's parents were in shock. Their daughter they knew was close to both Fenton and Phantom, how could they not know when Sam and Tucker is often by Phantom's side - they assumed that Danny was told to go no where near the ghost, not that he was actually said ghost.

The Foleys were just happy that Tucker and Sam were okay. Danny was sleeping, moving his head closers to Jazz in order to get comfortable and had everyone worried.

What if he was really ill? What if he never woke up?

Oh, wait, Danny's eyes are opening.


	5. Waking

Danny fell asleep as soon as he woke up, which only was noticed by those who noticed him wake up at all. The plane landed and Jack carried his son at a small jog to the car that they had parked there before flying to the pole.

They all arrived at the Fenton's, Jack was driving,and Maddie lay her son down in his bed, pulling his duvet over him and he buried deeper into it.

"Your just exhausted," Maddie muttered, stroking her son's hair, "you used a lot of power to save a bunch of strangers, I'm so proud of you."

Maddie smiled when she saw a small smile appear on Danny's face and she left the room, keeping the curtains open and the door closed.

She walked back downstairs to see everyone gathered in the living room.

"He'll be fine" she said as she hugged her husband. Jack hugged her back.

"He'll wake up soon" said Jazz, and even though it was early in the morning, she headed upstairs and went to bed herself.

Maddie and Jack said goodbye to everyone as they left.

"You want to head to bed?" Maddie asked Jack. He shook his head.

"I won't be able to sleep even if I wanted too" he replied.

"See you later hun" smiled Maddie and she headed to bed.

Jack smiled after his wife and headed to his son's room.

He checked Danny's pulse and breathing and both were perfect for him. As the day continued, Jack's eyes slowly closed and he soon fell asleep, his head resting on his son's bed.

The next day, he was woken up by a small voice saying :"Dad."


End file.
